


Today's the Day - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan proposes to Phil!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's the Day - Phan

P.O.V: Dan

Today’s the day. 25th of October, 2022. I am going to propose.

It was like a normal day, Phil on the internet at the table, probably looking up something weird while I’m on my laptop in my sofa crease. Nervousness eliminated throughout my body. My heart rate a bit faster than usual. I stood up, moved my electric device over onto the sofa and walked to Phil. My mind compiled with overwhelming questions: What if he says no? Of course he won’t say no, he’s my boyfriend, my soulmate. What if he thinks I’m joking? What if he actually thinks I’m joking? Why would he think that, Dan? Wait, what date is it it? What if I went into a coma for a whole day and miss the 25th? Oh god! What am I going to say? I don’t want it to be cliche!!

“Hi” Phil smiled at me, aware of my presence being near.

“Uh, so you know how, I, we” I paused, not sure what to say. A blush developed within my face. 

“Uhhh? What?” Phil laughed at my unnatural behavior.

“PhilyoumeanliterallytheworldtomeandIknowyoulovemeandIloveyoubutinallseriousness I am nothing without you. Idon’tevenwanttothinkaboutwhatmylifebelinkeifIneverstalkedyouontheinternetandbuggedyouuntilyouanswerd. I don’t want to think about the what ifs….” I trailed off. Regaining the humanized speed for audible words. “Phil, you saved me. You took away all the tears and replaced them with happiness and I can not thank you enough. You’ve showed me how to be proud of who I am. And what we’ve built together, this friendship, our phandom, its unique. No one else can do what we did.” Tears rolled down my face, over my smile. I inhaled, filling my lungs with oxygen and proceeded to go down on one knee. “Phil Lester, will you marry me?” Phil’s eyes widen. His perceptive captured by me. 

“No!” He demanded. My heart dropped. Piercing right through the organ that’s keeping me alive. My world crumbled before me. Everything began to slow its pace. Then he spoke again, breaking me out of my transition state. 

“That's not fair! I was gonna propose!” Phil spat.

“W-wot?” 

“I already customized your ring, I was just waiting for the right time. And now you ruined it!”

“Oh now it's my fault.” I replied sarcastically. 

“Yes!" He laughed. He tried his hardest to keep the clenched fist tight. Pretending to still be mad. That’s adorable.

“Are we really arguing about who gets to propose here?” I flashed a questioningly smile.

“YEs! If I say yes to your proposal then I'll have your last name” Phil stated.

“I don't think that how it wor- what’s wrong with my last name?” 

“Phil Howell?”

“Ya!”

“Phil Howell? Dan Lester sounds waay better!” 

-_-" My announce became best friends with Pause Silence.

“I...I…. I just always thought you'll become Dan Lester?” Phil shyly resume, dodging looking into my eyes.

“Wait, didn't we discussed this long ago that you'll take my name?” I remembered, memories of the past filled up my brain.

“That was before everyone started to write phanfics and stuff of us married!” He remarked, grinning goofily. 

“Oh god. Are we really, really talking about who gets whose, fine, Yes, I'll become Dan Lester.” I threw up my arms, face flush with a blush.

“Yay! Okay! Then I gotta propose!” Phil cheered with joy, grinning from cheek to cheek.

“Okay.” I casually responded to my partner, waiting for the proposal.

“Not today.” Phil replied with confidence. 

“What? When?”

“It gotta be a surprise!”

“You're a surprise!” I shot back, after math of annoyance.

“Yes!" Phil giggled as he kisses me sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your Holiday gift from me to you! =^u^= 
> 
> Merry Holiday and Happy Christmas, Phamily! <3
> 
> What Dan said more clearly: "Phil you mean literally the world to me and I know you love me and I love you but in all seriousness I am nothing without you. I don’t even want to think about what my life be like if I never stalked you on the internet and bugged you until you answerd. I don’t want to think about the what ifs….”  
>  
> 
> This was a prequel to (Phil's proposal) - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5384792


End file.
